Before it All
by Hollyflash
Summary: Six-year-old Nolan and three-year-old Breeze have an argument, end up overhearing their dad talking to someone on the phone, where they learn some 'colorful' words. Random oneshot taking place before Lost in Darkness; the Hero's Promise. Featuring characters that have only appeared in a flashback; Reilly and Nolan!


So, I wrote a Lost in Darkness oneshot that I failed at explaining in the summery. It's rather short, but I'm pretty sure that's how oneshots are supposed to be.

Keep in mind; I didn't put much effort into this story. I just wrote it because I was bored. If it fails, blame my boredness.

Also, I seem to fail at the speach patterns of little kids.

Anyway, the first half of the story was explained it the summery, but the second half didn't fit, so I'm going to stop rambling in my author's note and let people read the oneshot.

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Pokémon. Sad face.

* * *

Before It All; Nolan and Breeze

"No, Breeze," Nolan muttered, taking his toy car away from his three-year-old sister. "This is my car. You play with your own toys."

Breeze stuck out her lower lip, "But I wanna play cars! I don't wanna play dollies!" Her lip started to tremble, and Nolan frowned.

"Don't cry, or Dad will be mad at us for interrupting his phone call." He pointed out, and Breeze pouted.

"But I wanna play cars!"

"And I don't want to play with you!"

"But I wanna play cars!"

"These are my cars! Get your own!"

"Daddy!" Breeze cried, jumping up and running over to the kitchen where her father, Reilly 'Relic' Noless, had gone in hope of talking to the person on the other end of the phone in private. "Nolan won't let me play cars with him!"

"Breeze, please, he's on the phone." Reilly's Partner Pokémon, a Dusclops who was about nine years younger than Reilly himself, attempted to block Breeze from entering the family's kitchen. "You need to learn to settle your differences with your brother peacefully, without always running to others for help."

Nolan frowned as he came up behind his sister, "Dad's been on the phone for a long time. Who's he talking to?"

"Screw you, Scorch!" Reilly's voice suddenly echoed throughout the small house, and Dusclops shook his head.

"They may be on the same side, but they sure do hate each other." He mumbled, and Breeze tipped her head to one side.

"Same side of what?" She asked, and Nolan rolled his eyes.

"Silly, they're on the same side of the city." He replied, and Breeze slowly nodded.

"Ask me again to use them as an experiment! I dare you!" Reilly was shouting at the person on the other end now, making it so his children could hear him easily. Dusclops just kept shaking his head and letting out sighs of exasperation.

"At least he's been keeping his language in check..." The ghost type mumbled, and Reilly let out a string of colorful words. "... Ironic. He swears while defending his children, and he hates to swear in front of his children..."

Breeze and Nolan exchanged a look, smirked, and proceeded to chase each other around shouting their newly acquired vocabulary.

Dusclops seemed to frown, "Well, I'm not going to be the one who explain to Anna why her children learned to swear." He turned around and moved slowly out of the room.

"Yeah, Scorch. I know." Reilly's voice was barely audible over the shouts of his children. "We get nowhere without trust. See you at the next meeting. For the Sunrise."

...

...

...

"_Relic? Are you looking at the past again?"_

Reilly Noless spun around in surprise. Even though there were only two others in the area where he currently resided after his death, and only one of them would even try to find him when he went missing, it was still surprising to be snuck up upon by the legendary Pokémon Mew.

"Uh, Mew! I... I was..." Reilly started, and Mew shook her pink head.

"_Relic, you know I don't appreciate you looking through old events. You get weepy and blah, and then you aren't much use to Master! And then, you would be sent to the great end, and that would be really sad!"_ The legendary frowned, something she rarely did._ "And anyway, you were supposed to be checking over your family. So, status report. How's Nolan?"_

Reilly sighed, it almost seemed like Mew and her Master- who, despite being here for about five years, Reilly had yet to meet- only thought of his family as pawns in a bigger game. "There's been no change with my son."

"_What about Anna?"_ Mew questioned, and Reilly sighed once more.

"She believes Breeze and the others were kidnapped by Dusknoir. How would you feel? Because right now, Anna's in complete denial and despair."

"_... How is Breeze?"_ Mew asked after a short pause.

"Compared to her mom and brother? Perfectly fine." Reilly answered, "Despite the fact that she was dragged into all of this through kidnapping, fake promises, and things left unsaid, Breeze is still in the best shape of the family!"

Mew rolled her eyes, _"Fine. Be like that, Mr. Grumpy-poo. I'll leave you to be all mopey."_ Mew turned and started to float away, but shot one last thing over her shoulder. _"Past me is going to be bringing the other Breeze here soon... It would be best if you stayed out of sight."_

Reilly shook his head, "I didn't plan on going to see her anyway. I have more important things to worry about."

_Like what Dusknoir's done to my son..._

Reilly closed his eyes and forced away his vengeful thoughts. _Before all this happened, we appeared to be a normal, happy family. But in reality, we never were. I love you, Anna, Nolan, and Breeze. I'm sorry that all this had to happen, but it was all for the sunrise._

* * *

Yep, this is what happens when I get bored. I also mess with my characters and kill Spark. So far Spark has died by my strange logic and cookies.

Nobody cares, do they?

Anyway, writing about my characters as little kids is actually a lot more fun than I thought it would be! I may do another oneshot, but featuring Spark and Amber instead of Breeze and Nolan. Until then, anyone care to guess who Scorch is?

Here's a hint; he has blond hair and green eyes, a trait that both of his children share!

Now, be sure to review! The Review Button seems to be eating people who don't click it right now, or maybe my Review Button just has issues.

It has an issue that no tissue can resolve!

Review Button: I AM NOT A COOKIE!

/Random references/


End file.
